


Soft Ice Cream

by combatknives



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Danger, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Past Abuse, Romance, Secrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut, Thriller, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatknives/pseuds/combatknives
Summary: Eren Jaeger gets assigned as a private attorney to Dr Hange and as a result, has to move from Brighton to London. While adjusting to the ways of the London Elite, Eren finds himself slipping into the strange world of one of the frequent dinner guests at the mansion.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Soft Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this, it is my first time writing fanfics.  
> If you are more comfortable reading on wattpad I did publish this there as well.  
> All comments and feedback are welcome :)

I was first assigned to Ms. Hange Zoe, not as a private attorney, but simply in my capacity as an adviser on the court case that had been hinged to her back. She had walked in on our Brighton office, exasperated. Absolutely livid about all the experimental opportunities she was missing out on while she wasted her time and effort fighting off one useless trial after another. 

"What you don't understand is that this useless garbage fire proceeding is keeping me from helping humanity conquer its ultimate genius!" 

But the thing about Dr Hange is that...she has a hard time staying out of trouble. Her experiments were always having her dive head first into conflict with the Ethics Community. The Ethics Community formed just 5 years prior, seemed to have a specific agenda against the Dr. Firstly, there was the matter of a woman owning an independent laboratory and secondly there was the matter of her running experiments that they deemed to be in direct contradiction to the ethics and morality dictated by the catholic church. 

I advised her to give in and allow for a male to sign ownership of the laboratory. She looked at me as if she was planning to kill me with fire, but when I started listing out the many dates on which she will have to appear in court and all the years she will possibly have to spend behind bars, she gave in quickly. 

"That is if they don't burn me at the stake for practising witch craft" she said grinning. 

"They won't be keen on doing that to you, given that you are the daughter of one of the most influential men in the country" I played into the joke, poking just slightly into the fact that no one really knew where the Dr's wealth came from. 

"Ah Mr. Eren, privilege is quite nice to have isn't it. So how many hours will this despicable act save me?" 

And just like that, I ended up being promoted to being her private attorney. But this came with a personal price. I had to move with her to London. At the time, London was a foggy and miserable place for most of us. But not for the rich. 

Unable to find suitable accommodation at such short notice, the Dr extended generosity towards me and as I soon learned, the elite had their wine by the fireplace, their chandeliers, their grandiose parties, their massive mansions. The world was good to them despite the state of the weather outside. 

I got used to living with the Dr who had me staying in the guest bedroom of her mansion, lucky for me this was close to her library which was a beautiful structure erected out of oak and mahogany. The first time I walked in, I stared starry eyed at all the reserves of knowledge the Dr had managed to collect over the years. 

She was amused by my reaction "Feel free to hover around here anytime you like Mr. Eren. I would love for my collection to be deemed useful by a young and curious mind." 

And just like that, I found myself spending my days away from my friends and relations. The money was good and the accommodation was excellent. The loneliness would seep in sometime around 4 o clock but the house help would immediately bring tea. I started looking forward to Armin's interruptions in my readings. The clink of the spoon in the tea cup, the questioning of the desired levels of sweetness, the comments about the weather, the daily question about my origins. 

"Were you an only child sir?"

"You were not one of those kids who got sent to boarding schools, were you?"

"Is that how you met Ms. Hange?"

I found his trepidation in asking these questions to be more odd than the questions themselves. But I let it go. I figured he must be fascinated by the new addition to a place that seemed largely abandoned by Hange herself who would spend her days and nights at the laboratory in town. 

And then came spring. The Doctor's suitcase landed with a thud in the middle of the living room and Armin along with the rest of the house help seemed refreshed by the homecoming. I noticed that Armin had instinctively folded up his sleeves, anticipating the incoming workload. 

The Dr. had the gardens primed, the furnishing in the lawn had its pink laced covers removed and lemonades were tested. It was the season of socialising. 

People danced in and out of her front lawn, voices rose and fell and incredible warmth was extended towards me. I found myself having a lovely time in a foreign place. 

Mostly they spoke of nothing in particular, asking about the Dr's latest adventures, her latest court troubles and slowly diving into the troubles of the rest of the world. In these gossip sessions there was one name that would always jut out, appearing above the surface of conversation for long enough to warrant an eyebrow raise, but shushed quickly as if further discussion on the matter would warrant disapproval from the Dr. 

Hence, when in Autumn the dinners began. I was not at all surprised to find myself easily identifying where this Levi Ackerman was seated. Just as the gossip suggested, he was highly indifferent to not just what was thought of him, given the state of his attire compared to the rest but also of what was said around him. People would try to bring him into the circle of conversation only for him to say "Pardon me, I can't hear you very well over all the noise." And just like that he would go back to devouring the plate in-front of him. 

He was amongst the guests that would stay later on after dinner. 

Dr. Hange, a tall and well built blonde man named Erwin Smith and Levi would gather around the fireplace late into the night. As I would walk past and towards the guest bedroom assigned to me, I would hear laughter coming from the room. As if a reunion amongst old friends. I found myself wondering if Levi was laughing too. It seemed unlike him. And with these small infringements of my childlike curiosity, I soon found myself feeling left out.


End file.
